Blood Bonds Of The Past
by deathscent
Summary: Iy- YYh. Revealed! Finally...What I'm talking about? Read it. PLEASE!
1. 17th Of March

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them.

AN: Hey! I sincerely says that I have no objections to people using my ideas for their stories, in fact, I'm quite looking forward to know how one idea can have many, many different types of developments and endings.

**Title: Blood bonds of the past**

_**Chapter one: 17th of March**_

Oi! Yusuke here. Age 16, still a spirit detective, working for the toddler of Reikai. Stupid Rekai finally accepted me as a hanyou and no longer seeks me as a threat.

Still going to school under Keiko's watchful eyes and giving her the slip whenever I can. Mum, Atsuko Urameshi is still as drunk as ever. Ever wondered why she was always drunk? Well, she was trying to forget about my sister, my little sister.

It all started 10 years ago, on the 17th of March. Both of us were only five.

---

"Hurry up! I can smell Naraku in front!"

There goes Inuyasha the hanyou again. Shouting and screaming at me to hurry up.

If I wasn't doing a job for his brother, I would have already blasted him into bits, granted I would have blasted him into dust particles.

"Hurry up!"

If he says that one more time, I'm going to sit him.

"Hurry-!"

"Osuwari." What a beautiful sound of face meeting the soil, accept for the strings of curses that are now rudely directed at me.

"What was that for, bitch!"

"For annoying me." I replied and walked past him with Shippo on my shoulder. I said the subdue word once more when I heard him growling at me.

"Hurry up, Inuyasha! Naraku is just some distance away from us." I turned and shouted for him. He plucked himself off the ground with the help of his lover, Kikyo.

Yes, Kikyo. She has joined our group by courtesy of Inuyasha. Took a couple of sits to make me feel better having her in the group.

Oh! Back to the job I was doing for his brother. You see, I've taken a job from his brother who has survived to live till the year I came from.

The shikon no tama wasn't supposed to show up again in the past after Kikyo's death, but due to an accident by me...hee, hee. Instead of just having to save Inuyasha from dying, I was now supposed to save the past from the hands of the evil hanyou, Naraku.

How the future will change if I failed. But hey, I'm not losing to a hanyou. And today wasn't really a good day to test my patience, since 10 years ago on the 17th of March.

---

"Botan!"

"Hai, Koenma sama?"

"Call in the reikai tantei, this is an emergency."

"Right away, sir!"

Once again, I could be found resting and relaxing on the rooftop before Botan, the grim reaper came and dragged me off to see Koenma.

"What's wrong?" I asked, really today wasn't a day to find me filled with my normal self. I really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Are you feeling alright?" Koenma asked me. I just simply nodded my head, and didn't even smack him when he pressed his forehead to mine to test the temperature.

"Nope, no fever." I heard him muttered.

"Ya, I'm fine. What's up?" I asked again. He stared at me for a full two minutes along with the others in the room before clearing his throat.

"We just found out that there's someone out there in the ningenkai using a time portal to travel to the past. Seems like the portal has been opened for a year." Koenma said as he glared at an orge.

"So, you want us to get the person using this portal?" I asked.

"Yes, bring him here."

"Fine then."

"Yusuke, are you sure you are alright? Maybe you should rest, and let the others take this job." I shook my head at this, and gestured for Botan to open a portal to where we were supposed to go.

---

"Naraku, prepare to die!" I watched boringly as Inuyasha charged recklessly towards Naraku.

"Will he ever learn that he will only get thrown back when charging in like that?" I asked no one in particular, and was quite surprised to hear an answer.

"You, being his woman and all should know him better." I turned to the side and saw Sesshoumaru. The past Sesshoumaru.

"His woman?! That's not funny, Fluffy." I answered and notched an arrow. He frowned at me.

"You know, I personally like you better in the future." I said, gaining the others attention as I fired the arrow. The arrow was more powerful than any other time, taking away a large fleet of lesser demons.

"Nani?!" Inuyasha hollered, stopping in his attack to land beside me and stared at me.

"Explain." Sesshoumaru said curtly.

"Well, I'm from the future, I first met you there instead of here. And you are right, I mean your future self was right. You really was an asshole in the past." I smiled and launched another arrow.

"Not that you aren't anymore in the future." I added in, Inuyasha was attempting to glare a hole through my head.

"Stop staring. Oh ya, I didn't see you in the future, according to Sesshy you apparantly rotted being struck to a tree for so long." I grinned, and took out the last of the lesser demons.

"You talked to him?!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Actually I'm working on a job for him now."

"Nani! What kind of job?!"

"A job to save you from dying...just that, I accidentally invovled the Shikon no tama, luring Naraku out. On the verge of changing history."

"Save HIM from dying." Sesshoumaru spat out incredulously.

"Yup." I bodded my head up and down.

"I have absolutely no idea why you wanted to save him from dying, personally I think you should just leave him to rot in the tree." I replied, lowering my bow.

"Why are you working for him, he tried to kill you?!" Inuyasha shouted, the fight well- forgotten as everyone stopped to listen to my explanation.

"I'm not working for him. My dad got the job from him, and gave it to me to do. And no. When I first saw him, he did not try to kill me. Actually, I think that if I did not come here from the future, none of us would ever met, Naraku will not be here to hunt after the jewel, Sango's family will not be killed, and well, Miroku would have died from his cursed hand. And you will most surely rot in the tree."

I stopped and waited for them to digest the information.

"Yup! That's all about that. My job was to come back to the past, save you from rotting in the tree, bring you back to the future with me to see your brother. And well, since I made a mistake thanks to you! I have to stay here and fix it, and in the process...changed quite a lot that wasn't meant to happen. But never fear! After his death, I will make a wish on the jewel to change everything back."

"No."

"Huh, no?"

"Kagome chan, you can't wish for everything not to happen. If you do that, Miroku will die." Sango explained.

"Oh, that's right. What about your family? They didn't have to die." I replied.

"Fate. I believe that you being here is fated. You were here to change the past." Sango answered.

"Hmmm...Hey, Naraku. Why don't we have a deal, it's really a waste killing you." I shouted to the other side where Naraku was standing with Kagura and Kanna.

---

"Botan!"

"Yes, Koenma sama?!"

"Go and tell the reikai tantei that the time portal is gone."

"...Koenma-"

"I'm serious. I don't know what happened, it suddenly vanished, like it wasn't even there!" Koenma whined.

"Fine." Botan left to get the spirit detectives.

The spirit detectives were currently at the sunset shrine checking on the time portal situated in the well house. The family staying in this shrine seems to be away.

"Yusuke, are you okay today?" Kurama asked, quite worried for their adnormal friend today.

"Yup, I'm fine, really." Yusuke answered, just as Botan popped in, in a rather frustrated way.

"Sorry guys, Koenma sama says that the time portal closed a few moments ago, the mission is cancelled." Botan apologised on behalf of Koenma, everyone was waiting for the outburst from Yusuke. But all he did was nod his head and walked out of the well house.

"Why is he looking so depressed today?" Botan asked, but no one answered.

---

"Oh Yusuke, you're back."

"Yup. Been drinking again."

"You know what day is it today?"

"I know..."

"It's your sister's birthday...sniff...and the day she left us..." Atsuko Urameshi burst into tears.

---

TBC


	2. Amiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them.

_**Chapter two: Amiss**_

-----

**::A year later, Sesshoumaru's manor::**

"Hello, everyone! I'm back!" I announced as I entered the room where everyone was at. A stretch of silence formed before I was thrown to the ground with hugs.

"Kagome, you are finally back." Sango exclaimed.

"Welcome back, lady Kagome." Miroku greeted me, not doing something perverted this time.

"Feh, took you long enough." Inuyasha said, helping me to stand with Shippo latched to my neck.

"Kikyo, may you please." I turned to Kikyo and asked.

"No problem." Kikyo answered back. Seeing the look on both of our faces, Inuyasha started to back away.

"Wait-"

"Inuyasha, oswuari." Kikyo said and he was dragged to the ground.

"How I miss that sound." I giggled and hugged Kikyo.

"Where had you been? We missed you terribly." Kikyo asked.

"Don't remind me. I took a job from dad a year ago, and it took me ages to track that idiot down and maim him."

"Wow, that must be some guy to escape you." Miroku said.

"Ya well, he's a shadow youkai." I replied, while hugging Shippo.

"Hey, where's Sesshy?"

"Where else." I looked at Inuyasha when he replied me.

"He's at the study room, Kagome."

"Oh. Thanks, Kikyo. See you guys tomorrow! I have to report to daddy." I waved and snapped my fingers to open a portal to daddy's house.

-----

**::Reikai, Koenma's Office::**

"Botan! Call in the spirit detectives now!"

"Yes, sir!" Botan took off on her oar and headed to Ningenkai.

Minutes after locating the spirit detectives, Botan had to drag a reluctant Yusuke to Koenma's office with the help of Kuwabara.

"What cha want, you stupid overgrown toddler?!" He rudely called.

"Stop calling me that! I have a mission, if you fail, the three realms will be in danger!"

"That's what you _always _say!"

"But it's _always _true!"

"Ya like hell it is!"

"Enough! This is really important!"

"Like I ever believe you!"

"It really, really is important."

"If it's so _important_! Than why are you wasting time not telling us what it is!" Yusuke retorted, smirking when he made Koenma speechless.

"You- You-"

"Koenma, what really is the mission?" Kurama asked with a sweat drop when Yusuke started to laugh insanely.

"My spy died." Everyone stared at him.

"He was caught and killed." He continued not noticing the stares directed at him.

"So?" Yusuke asked.

"You don't understand the seriousness! He's a shadow youkai." Koenma shrieked and jumped onto his desk.

"You are right." Yusuke replied, with arms crossed.

"I am?"

"Yup. You are right...I don't understand a hell of why your spy is so important to the three realms when he got caught during spying and got himself killed!" Yusuke hollered.

"Koenma, are you saying that the seriousness of this matter is about the one who killed him?" Kurama asked.

"YES! When a shadow youkai hides in the shadow, no one will ever notice his presence. They have great uses in spying and assassination." Koenma exclaimed.

"The threat to the world is the one who could sense him and even to the extend of killing him." His pacifier long forgotten as it dropped to the ground with his shouting.

"All right! All right. You don't have to shout... baka toddler."

"Hey!"

**-----**

**::Kagome's father. Higurashi's Manor::**

"Here we are."

_'Finally.'_

"Are you saying you missed this place very much?"

_'Don't you?'_

"I guess. Wonder how daddy is now."

_'I bet he is still the same. In his study room, behind his table, sitting in a big comfy chair.'_

"Ha. Sesshy and daddy are really alike."

_'How true. Hey, it's Naraku.'_

"You're right." I replied, and ran up to Naraku who had just came up from daddy's study room.

"Nar kun!" I cried out and launched myself at him, arms around his neck as I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ogenki desu ka?" I asked him, cocking my head to a side and checked him for any difference after all I hadn't seen him for a year.

"Okage sama de genki desu- I'm fine, thank you. How about you?" He asked, giving me a rare smile.

"I'm fine, and Kimiko says she's fine too."

"What cha seeing daddy for?"

"He needed me to check something. And good work on the last job."

_'Hey! I was the one doing most of the work.'_

"I think you should thank Kimiko. She's the one doing most of the work." I answered.

"But two of you make the best team, isn't it?"

_'Now that sounds better.'_

"Yup, Kimiko likes how you put it too. Well, gotta go see daddy now. I'll see ya later." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before knocking on the door and enterd the room.

"Ja ne, Nar kun."

-----

"Daddy, are you here?" I asked softly as I entered his gigantic study room.

"Over here." I heard him said, the voice came behind a pile of paper.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Other than the fact that your mother dumped her share of the papers onto my table just now, that might I add is ahem, worth three months of work!" Daddy whined, and looked at me with big, watery eyes. It sparkled as light shone on it.

I sighed.

"You need my help? I just finished taking care of that spy."

"And you took long enough. Slacking in your work now arh."

_-Daddy will always be daddy. Changing from one expression to the next like flipping the pages of the book.-_

_'He's your dad.'_

_-Ya...no need to remind me of that, hn.-_

"He is a shadow youkai. And he was so close lipped." I answered, taking a seat before him and pouted.

"So did you extract any information out of him?" He asked as he started to organise his papers.

"Here, you put the wrong one. And ya, I extracted a reasonable amount of information from him." Passing him a paper he had placed wrongly.

"Thanks. So what have you found out?" He enquired.

"Would you like Kimiko to tell you about it?" I asked. He nodded.

I closed my eyes for a moment, opening to see Kimiko sitting on the chair facing daddy.

She smirked before replying.

"That guy you had us to go after is a shadow youkai working for Reikai, under Prince Koenma." Picking up a random piece of paper to read as she spoke.

"It began a year ago when we returned from the feudal era. Koenma sent him to check up on the time portal at the higurashi shrine. I give him credit for being able to latch onto us when we opened a second time portal."

"Did he report anything to Koenma then?"

"How can he when he is running and trying to hide from us? Believe me, I made him pay for making me chase after him for so long." Kimiko smirked at the last part.

_-Ya, and you have to be so bloody about it.- _I said to her in her mind.

_'Hn, I didn't see you stopping me.' _She replied in mind.

_-You were so persuasive.-_

_'Why thank you for that lovely compliment.'_

_-Don't be so thick- skinned.-_

_'Never you mind.' _An image of her sticking her tongue out appeared.

"Oh Kagome, here's a file for you." Daddy said and passed me a file.

"But I just got back." I whined a bit.

"This is a follow up to that reikai member. This time I only want you to handle, Kimiko may not help you. Is that understood?" He asked quite seriously. I nodded and was dismissed.

-----

**::Kagome's room in her own manor::**

Kagome is now at her very own manor, in her own bedroom. A very large room with a high ceiling. A large king-sized bed in black, with a few red coloured hugging cushions. Black, red and white soft material curtains around. Just like a princess bed.

At a side of the room is where the computers are. The table is semi circular, allowing the Kagome to sit in the inner circle with nine slim, flat screened monitors around her. (Like the one in the movie, So close) Loaded with the latest software that she needs, and her self invented program or rather a kind of Virus.

And the place where the windows, the manor's windows were all made to disallow anyone outside to look inside. The floor before the window ledge was raised, not as high as the window ledge but enough for someone to plop their elbows on the window ledge as they sit or lay on the raised floor. A two steps stair for easy reach. A few layers of silk laid on top of it to make the floor comfy, big cushions for the back. Enabling Kagome to read or even fall asleep there.

There at the side besides her built in cupboard, Two pieces of curtain covered the doorway where mirrors lined at the two opposite walls, beyond there is a door. A glass door, pushing it open to reveal a bathroom.

Kagome is now currently in the bath tub giving herself a bubble bath, relaxing and reading the file given to her. At the same time communicating with Kimiko.

_-Why won't daddy let you help me?-_

_'That's something wrong about how this file is written...'_

_-Is there? I didn't notice anything wrong.-_

_'Read it again.'_

**::TARGETS::**

The spirit detectives aka Reikai tantei

_Urameshi_

_Kazuma Kuwabara_

_Minamino Shuuichi aka Kurama_

_Jaganshi Hiei_

**::Assistant::**

_Botan aka Grim Reaper_

**::Under::**

_Koenma, Prince of Reikai_

**::RELATED::**

_Genkai aka Urameshi's teacher_

_Urameshi's mother_

_Yukimoto Keiko aka Urameshi's child hood friend/ girlfriend_

_Shizuru aka Kazuma Kuwabara's older sister_

_Minamino Shiori aka Minamino Shuuichi's mother_

_Yukina aka Jaganshi Hiei's imouto_

**::Mission::**

_To kill and protect our interests._

_-Okay...-_

_'Something is missing, isn't it?'_

_-Ya...I wonder why...-_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Can you guys guess what was amiss in that report?-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_TBC_

* * *

Oh my dear, dear readers. My wonderful readers. I thank you for taking up some of the time to reviews. Can you guys do my a favour??

Can you answer this?

:: When you go to the mall, shopping or window shopping, whatever. Okay, which interests you the most?

-Anything to do with fashion

-Music cds

-Video or dvds

-Games- doesn't matter what games.

-food including anything edible- candy.etc..etc...

-Books

-body shop

Which will interests you the most, the first place to go when you enter the mall. Please tell me, reply! I need to know! Or else I can't concentrate in writing...not threatening you guys...


	3. The Girl Next Door

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them.

Thanks you all for reading and yes, both of Yusuke and Atsuko names are missing from the report.

_**Chapter three: The girl next door.**_

**:: Minamino's House, Kagome POV::**

_-Here we are! Minamino's house.-_

_-... can't you at least answer me?-_

'_I'm not supposed to help, remember?'_

_-Ya, talking and answering me isn't considered helping.-_

'_If you say so...ahem... Yeah! We are finally here at the Minamino's house. There, you happy now?'_

_-... don't be sarcastic.-_

'_Glad you enjoyed my sarcasm.'_

_-Oh you! Just shut up. –_

'_Oh you! Just ring the bell.'_

"You make it sounds like it's my fault!" I grumbled knowing that Kimiko can hear every word that I said. Hesitantly, I calmed my feelings and rang the bell. Waiting patiently for someone to answer the door.

Quickly whipping up a smile when the door was pulled open.

"Hi, I just moved in next door, and wanted to say hi to the neighbors"

"Oh, welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Minamino Shori by the way."

'_Sucker.'_

_-Be nice. –_

"My name is Hatsuhi Kagome."

"Why don't you come in and we can talk more."

"May I?"

"Of course. Please come in."

"Thanks."

_-And score! –_

'_Hmm.'_

_-Aren't you going to congratulate me? –_

'_Nope.'_

_-Meanie. –_

* * *

**:: Next door, Kagome's new house, Kagome POV:: **

_-She fell for that 'I'm oh so innocent girl' trick. –_

'_Yup, you think she knows about her son being a spirit detective?'_

_-I doubt she even knows what's Reikai. Hey! Get your butt down here and help me unpack. –_

'_Dream. Keep on dreaming that I'm going to help you unpack. By the way, I'm going to sleep now.'_

_-Kimiko! – _I was rewarded with silence. She can be so mean sometimes, but she's my first friend and like a real sister to me. Ever since we found each other, we have always been together. Been in each other's minds and in each other's life. She's always there for me, helping me, aiding me in everything I'm asked to do. But she always refused to help me in everything that regards the word 'cleaning'.

I spent a few quick hours cleaning up and unpacking. Feeling filthy I decided to take a shower. Just as I was happily enjoying the moments of being clean once more, the bell rang.

* * *

**:: Minamino's house, Kurama POV ::**

"Tadaima." I called as I entered the house.

"Welcome home Shuuichi, how was your day?" Mum asked me as I walked into the kitchen. I cringed before replying that it was the same as the usual days.

"Are you free for the day?" Mum asked. I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Would you do me a favor?"

"What about?"

"Would you go over next door and invite the nice lady over for dinner?"

"Nice lady?" I almost croaked out. The screaming sounds of females from school assaulted my mind. Shaking it away just in time to listen to mother's reason.

"She just moved here. Seems to be quite lonely living by herself, so can you please go and invite her over?"

"Yes, mother." I answered and headed out the door.

_/Can't you say no? /_

_No._

_/What if she's an ugly and old lady?! I don't want to hurt my eyes. /_

_You can always shut your eyes. _I countered back, calming myself I went over next door and rang the bell. I stood there for a full minute.

_/There's no response, let's go. /_

_Youko, stop whining _

_/I do not whine, I huff. /_

_Isn't it the same thing? _

_/No. /_

I rang the bell again for the tenth time and was about to walk away when the door flung opened.

* * *

**:: Kagome's new house, Kagome POV ::**

It's the seventh time the bell rang, doesn't that person out there get the point that there isn't someone at home, or rather the person doesn't wants to be bothered.

_Ding dong. _

'_Good gods! That's the eighth time that stupid bell rang. Kagome just get the hell over there and open the door. I'm missing my sleep._

_-Okay! Don't need to holler. –_

'_I don't holler, I demand.'_

_-... -_

_Ding dong._

'_Kagome!' _Kimiko shouted.

_-Going! –_

I grumbled about how no one is able to take a bath in peace nowadays, grabbing my white towel and wrapping it around me, I ran down the stairs.

_Ding_

_-Which idiot doesn't get the point of going away?! –_

I grabbed the doorknob and flung the door opened. Standing there was Minamino Shuuichi. And I was standing in front of him in a towel, with dripping wet hair. I instantly took on an embarrassed look.

'_Kill him.' _Kimiko said.

* * *

**::Kurama POV ::**

I was about to walk away with Youko's rambling in my mind when the door suddenly flung open. My jaws always dropped when I took in the sight of the one who had flung the door opened, and Youko wasn't helping me at all. His ramblings stopped only to fill my mind with images of the current girl standing before us in a towel. And might I add if that towel had been anymore shorter...

_Youko! Stop giving me those pictures. _

_/Beautiful... sexy... wet... wet.../_

Great, Youko's incoherent now. I was pulled back to reality by her voice, ignoring the images in my mind as it seemed to have increased over time.

"Who are you?" She asked, her body is now hidden behind the door much to Youko's displeasure, and amazingly mine too.

"I'm Minamino Shuuichi from next door, my mum wants to invite you over for dinner." I answered.

"Oh...okay then." She answered and we watched each other in silence.

"Aren't you going to leave? I need to change..." She replied after a stretch of time. I blushed, before I could do anything much, Youko took control for a moment.

"I'll wait here for you while you change."

_Youko! What do you think you are doing?! _

_/What? / _He answered innocently.

* * *

**::Kagome POV ::**

'_Pervert.'_

_-Agreed. –_

'_Kill him.'_

_-I'm supposed to find out what they know. –_

"Why don't you come in and wait while I change?" I asked with a smile. He nodded and I opened the door wider for him. I wasn't expecting him to have his hand on the door, I wasn't expecting him to lose his balance, and I was definitely not expecting him to fall on me.

"Ouch." I exclaimed, and waited for him to get off.

'_Kill him now?'_

_-Noooo- Ahhh! –_

_Slap!_

_-He groped me! –_

'_How about killing him now?'_

_-Seems like a really good idea now. – _I almost shouted back at Kimiko.

* * *

**:: Kurama POV ::**

_Slap!_

_Youko! _

_/What? /_

_I can't believe you groped her! _

_/It was an accident, I swear. /_

_Like I ever believe you. _

I rubbed my bruised cheek and noticed that Kagome had swooned quite a distance away from me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, noticing that she was clutching the towel tightly that her knuckles were white.

She seemed to have spaced out before replying me.

"It's okay. Sorry about your cheek, I'll go change now." She gushed out and rushed upstairs. I took the time to have a few words with Youko, which he promptly ignored.

* * *

**:: After dinner, Kagome POV ::**

Dinner was quite eventful, and his mother is definitely a human. Minamino Shuuichi got another image of a kitsune overlapping with his own at certain times when he looks at me. I wonder why...

'_He's interested in you.'_

_-You are definitely kidding. –_

'_I do not kid, I kill.'_

_-Don't be so blood thirsty. –_

'_I'm born to be blood- thirsty, I was brought out to kill. I'm everything you can't bring yourself to be.'_

_-You don't have to rub it in, I just can't be like you. I can't. –_

'_And that's why I'm here. You think while I think and take action. But this time, your on your own.'_

_-I still don't understand why can't you help me, you always help me take action on the targets. –_

'_Maybe he had enough of you not taking any actions.'_

_-Maybe... -_

'_Don't worry, you will always have me here to fill your spots. Go to sleep, you still have to attend school tomorrow.' _She replied lovingly.

_-Good night. –_

'_Sleep well.' _

* * *

**::Kurama POV ::**

_Youko, do you mind? I need to sleep. _

_/Go on and sleep. /_

_I can't sleep with you thinking about her. _

_/Ha, like you aren't. Aren't you going to do something?/_

_Do what? _

_/Don't be dumb. /_

_Really, enlighten me. _

_/I'm talking about changing school to Yusuke's school. /_

_And why is that? _

_/Because! Kagome is going to study there. /_

_So? _

_/What you mean y so? We have to be there so that we can get her, wait, we can just climb through her window and get her now. /_

_Youko- _

_/If you don't transfer, I'll make your life a living hell. /_

_Do I have a say in this?_

_/Nope. /_

_Persistent fox. _

_/Yup, your pride and joy. /_

* * *

**::Midnight, Kagome POV ::**

_Ring. Ring._

"What time is it?" I whined as I groped for the phone.

'_YAWN, it's midnight.'_

_-Joy. –_

"Hello?"

"Yo, how's my woman?"

_TBC_

Did I take a long time updating? I'm sorry if I did. Gomen!

If you don't know, -....- is Kagome talking in mind. '....' is Kimiko talking in mind. And for Youko it's /.../ For Hiei is #...#

P.S. Should the chapter be longer? Any pairing requests for my next story?


	4. A New Spirit Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them.

_**Chapter four: New spirit detective**_

* * *

**__**

**::Sayarashi high, Kagome POV ::**

_-What is he doing here! –_

'_Told ya he has a thing for you. Maybe you can get together with him then you know-'_

_-No way! –_

'_Okay… okay… no need to get-'_

_-I'm not listening! –_

'_Chill. He's going to sit beside you.'_

As if an alarm had gone off inside of Kagome's head, with quick reflexes, she had dumped her bag on the seat beside her, and looked away at anyplace else innocently.

'_Good going, everyone is staring at you now.'_

_-Shut up. You are not helping at all. –_

Kagome almost grinned all out when Shuuichi or rather Kurama sighed and went to sit behind her.

Classes passed on and finally it was break time. Clearing the things into her bag, Kagome was about to walk out of the class- room door when she was blocked by two other students.

"Excuse me." Kagome started but was cut off with the guy grabbing onto her hand.

"Will you be my girl friend, onegai?" The orange haired guy stated with hearts in his eyes.

'_I think I'm going to puke. Excuse me.' _An image of Kimiko puking in the background could be seen in Kagome's mind.

"Hands off." Kagome stated a bit too coldly, pulling her hand away from the guy's and brushed him off.

'_Thank you.'_

_-It was for my benefits as well. –_

'_So… what are you going to do now? Yusuke doesn't seems to be in school today.'_

_-A regular school skipper…doesn't matter, what matter now is that school ends so I can meet up with Naraku. –_

"Whoa, who was that?" Kuwabara asked Kurama after Kagome brushed pass him.

"And what are you doing here?" He added, looking at the red- headed guy, the heart- throb of many, many girls.

"That was Hatsuhi Kagome, and why I'm here… Youko made me." And in the background of Kurama's mind we could hear Youko protesting.

"Where's Yusuke?" Kurama asked after successfully shoving Youko into a sound proof cupboard.

"He's not in school today. Well, Koenma wants to see you guys after school. I gotta go find Yusuke now. Bye." Botan chirped and hopped onto her paddle and flew away.

It was soon after school, Kurama tried to catch Kagome before she could leave but she fixed him with a glare that promised hurting and left.

_/I can't wait to make her submit. /_

_If we don't die first._

_/I'm Youko Kurama the greatest bandit alive, no woman can run from me. /_

… _Are you sure you are alive?_

_/… talking back at me?! /_

* * *

Leaving school after fixing Kurama a glare that promised death, Kagome waited for the right moment to open a portal to meet up with Naraku.

The portal re-opened, Kagome stepped through it to find herself in a forest with weird vibes; the forest around Genkai's temple.

"Naraku?" Kagome whispered, a black figure shimmered in front of her to reveal the one she was waiting for.

"Nar Kun!" Kagome flung herself at the appeared figure and hugged him.

"I got the information you wanted."

"Really, thanks. Let's hear it." Kagome untangled herself from Naraku and allowed him to speak.

"There's a newly assigned spirit detective that is to be sent to Genkai's temple to train today."

"When?"

"Now."

"Now?!" Kagome exclaimed and disappeared to the near entrance of Genkai's temple.

_-Just in time. –_

'_Woo, you are going to kill her, right?'_

_-Ya, doing your favourite pastime. Happy? –_

'_Cheers.'_

* * *

"What do you want?" Yusuke asked restlessly, rubbing his eyes as he stood before the next in line ruler of Reikai, Koenma.

"I need you guys to go over to Genkai's, there's a new spirit detective I want you guys to meet."

"A new spirit detective?" Yusuke perked up.

"Yup. Try and get along with her, we just discovered her a few days ago."

"It's a her!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yeah… is something wrong with her being a her?" Koenma drawled out and glared at the both of them.

They shook their heads.

"Good. Your mission for now is to get to know her better, and help her train her powers."

Snapping his fingers, a portal opened underneath them, sending them falling into the deep depths of the portal. Koenma snickered evilly as Yusuke cussed him.

Kurama and Hiei landed on their feet, while Kuwabara and Yusuke landed on each other. Botan was of course flying on her oar.

"Why can't he send us to the top of the STAIRS!" Yusuke gritted out as he took the last step of the stairs. Kuwabara who was lacking a few steps behind him zoomed pass and latched his hands onto Yukina's unaware of Hiei's deadly stare focusing on him.

"What are you guys doing here? Oh, you must be here to see the new spirit detective." Yukina questioned.

"You're right. Is she here yet?" Kurama asked politely. Yukina nodded and pointed to the inner dojo, after that she excused herself to make some tea.

"The dimwit is here." Genkai's voice traveled from inside the dojo.

"Who?" A more than familiar voice for Kurama asked.

"My first and dumbest student." Genkai grumbled, and before Yusuke could tear down the door it was slide opened to reveal the beauty of Kurama.

Yusuke's sleepy eyes widened at the sight of Kagome, while Kagome's eyes widened with shock.

"You!" Both of them exclaimed and took a step away from each other with obvious shock. Yusuke recovered first and engulfed her with a big and bone crushing hug.

"Kagome, I can't believe it's you! Where have you been? I thought you died…" Yusuke asked and snuggled closer to her neck.

'_Your dad wants you to kill him… no wonder he doesn't wants me to help you. He's like testing your AHEM loyalty!'_

_-I can't… believe this…I'm supposed to kill… -_

* * *

_TBC_


	5. Yusuke's Imouto

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho

Title: Blood Bonds Of The Past

Chapter Five: Yusuke's Imouto

Last time:

"The dimwit is here." Genkai's voice traveled from inside the dojo.

"Who?" A more than familiar voice for Kurama asked.

"My first and dumbest student." Genkai grumbled, and before Yusuke could tear down the door it was slide opened to reveal the beauty of Kurama.

Yusuke's sleepy eyes widened at the sight of Kagome, while Kagome's eyes widened with shock.

"You!" Both of them exclaimed and took a step away from each other with obvious shock. Yusuke recovered first and engulfed her with a big and bone crushing hug.

"Kagome, I can't believe it's you! Where have you been? I thought you died…" Yusuke asked and snuggled closer to her neck.

'_Your dad wants you to kill him… no wonder he doesn't wants me to help you. He's like testing your AHEM loyalty!'_

_-I can't… believe this…I'm supposed to kill… -_

* * *

This time:

"Yusuke, I'm not dead. But I won't be living soon if you don't let go of me!" Kagome almost screamed out. Her head was already spinning with the new information; she was supposed to kill Yusuke.

_-I think I should go see father now...-_

_'Great idea. Get him off, I don't like his touch!'_

_-I'm trying-_

"Em...Genkai sama, could you lend me a hand here?" Kagome cried out, with almost desperation when she felt Yusuke tightened his grip on her.

"Dimwit! Let her go!" Genkai bellowed, but Yusuke only shook his head and snuggled even closer to Kagome's neck.

Kurama was standing to the side, trying to keep Youko from bursting out and killing Yusuke. Hiei was watching with bemusement at both Yusuke and Kurama. Kuwabara had his mouth hang open to the fact that Yusuke is hugging the new girl of the team in front of keiko. Keiko was livid and at the same time heart- brokened. Yukina and Genkai were trying to get Yusuke to unhand the poor girl.

"GET OFF!" Kagome gritted out, and struggled even harder.

"I finally found you all these years, not letting you go." Yusuke answered back, and kissed Kagome on the lips.

This scene shocked everyone.

"Yusuke, how could you!" Keiko shouted at the top of her voice.

_'OUCH! My ears! Does the bitch have to be so loud!'_

_-My sentiments.-_

_'LET ME OUT.'_

_-NO.-_

_'What do you mean by 'no'! I don't care what your father says, I'm helping you in this.'_

_-No._

_'Why not? You can't bring yourself to kill him so let me do it for you! And then we can apologise to your father after this!'_

_-No.- _Kagome screamed in her mind, pushing Kimiko back into a bubble barrier in her mind.

_'Kagome! Stop hurting yourself, let me out, and this will be all over!'_

_-I know you care about my welfare, but I want to do this myself.-_

_'But your heart is bleeding now... the only way to stop the bleeding is for me to kill him NOW.'_

_-Kimiko...please...-_

_'Fine! But if you bleed too much for my liking, I'm forcing my way out and killing him.'_

_-Hai, arigatou.-_

_'Hn'._

Kagome noticed that Yusuke was a hanyou, and decided to stung him with a bit of miko power to get him to release her.

"Yusuke... I'm sorry about this." Kagome choked out, and the next moment Yusuke was seen flying towards the wall behind him. Kagome collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath, she looked up and saw that Yusuke was unconscious now.

_-At least we don't have to deal with him now...-_

_''Watch out!'_

_-What-_

Kagome didn't get the chance to hear the answer when a hand came down and slapped her hard on her left cheek. Her left hand immediately shot up to the injured cheek, instead of glaring at the offender, she lowered her head to the ground and closed her eyes.

_'She dares!'_

_-Kimiko, no-_

_'That filthy ningen slapped you!'_

_-Calm down, it will do us no good if you blow our cover.-_

_'I'll calm down..for now! If she touch you one more time, I'm going to rip her throat open.'_

With that threat, Kimiko receded to the back of Kagome's mind. And Kagome re-opened her eyes to look at the still fuming girl who was now standing over the unconscious Yusuke. The woman looked as if she was going to pound Yusuke alive.

Sighing, Kagome decided to take pity on Yusuke.

"Ano...it isn't what it seems to be. I can explain everything." Kagome voiced out, everyone turned to look at her, Kurama's eyes were turning from green to gold but they finally settled on green. Yukina moved to calm the fuming woman known as Keiko down, Genkai lend her a hand to her feet, Hiei was just looking at how Kuwabara carried Yusuke back into the room Kagome and Genkai had came out from before.

* * *

Everyone settled in the room, Yusuke was laying unconscious on the floor with Kuwabara on his right and Keiko on his left who was glaring at Kagome who was sitting in front of her. Hiei chose to lean on the wall, while Genkai took a seat on Kagome's right and Kurama on Kagome's left. Yukina sat beside Keiko. Botan was sitting beside Genkai.

"For starters... I'm a friend of Yusuke's imouto."

.End of Chapter Five.

* * *

A.N- Hi everybody! I know I have not been updating for long, (blame IRO) anyway, I'm back now and with a new story. Check out my new story 'With A Child's Mind' and leave your reviews, THANKS!


	6. Arising Suspicion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho

Title: Blood Bonds Of The Past

Chapter Six: Arising Suspicion

"For starters... I'm a friend of Yusuke's imouto." Kagome started and she got the reaction she had anticipated.

"You lie! Yusuke do not have a imouto!" Keiko shot up from her seat and particularly screamed at Kagome.

"Will you just shut up and let me finish my explanation." Kagome snapped in a cold tone which made Keiko sat back down on her seat.

_-Kimiko-_

_'What! At least she shut the fuck up now.'_

"As I was saying, I'm a friend of Yusuke's imouto. And YES, he did have a imouto before she died at the age of five." Kagome rubbed her temple and continued.

"I was supposed to be along with his imouto when she died, so...Yusuke thought I had been dead along with his imouto until now."

Kagome was about to continue her explanation when Yusuke stirred, placing a hand on his head, he numbly sat up.

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke grumbled, but stopped when he saw Kagome.

"Kagome!" He leapt for her, whom promptly dodged.

"I think we have enough reunion hugs for the day." Kagome gasped out from behind Genkai.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Yusuke grinned sheepishly and sat up straight away from Kagome.

"But how are you still alive, you mean you didn't die?" Yusuke questioned with question marks around his head.

"Yusuke! Just who is she!" Yusuke turned to face an enraged Keiko.

"She's my imouto's friend." Yusuke answered non-chalantly but his voice brought on an edge of sadness.

"You really do have a imouto! Why didn't I know that you have a imouto?" Keiko exclaimed, somewhat crestfallen.

"Because she died when I was only six, didn't really wanted to be reminded about her..so..."

"So it is to say that you already knew Kagome when you were younger?" Kurama asked in a calm voice, even though his green eyes were outlined with gold.

"Duh, we know each other for a long time, right Kag?" Kagome gave Yusuke an affirmation nod.

"But what I wanted to know is...how the hell are you still alive! Weren't you killed along with my imouto?" Yusuke asked and leaned too close for Kagome's comfort, Kurama growled.

Everyone except Yusuke noticed Kurama growling dangerously at him, and everyone except him had noticed how the gold had dominated the green in Kurama's eyes.

_#Fox, you have to calm down.#_

_/I'll calm down when that spirit detective get his face away from my mate./_

_She's not our mate._

_/Be quiet, she may not be our mate YET. Still, she's our soon- to- be mate./_

_#You're delirious, fox#_

_/Shut up, hybrid./_

* * *

"I'm not dead because I wasn't there when your imouto died." Kagome answered in a very soft and quiet tone, allowing herself a few teardrops.

"Sure, we agreed to meet up at the park, but I was late. So when I got there, I saw that she was already dead, and somehow I found myself on the plane to New York when I woke up. Mom said going away from this place will help me not relieve the death of your imouto, I'm so sorry I wasn't there with her when she died." Kagome started sobbing in Yusuke's arms.

"Excuse me for now." Kurama said and walked out of the room barely containing Youko for slashing out at Yusuke.

_Come down, she's just seeking comfort from Yusuke!_

_/If she wants comfort, she should come to me./_

_...Youko be reasonable, she knows Yusukelonger than she knows us..._

_

* * *

_

"Okay, stop crying Kag. It's all in the past, everything's fine as long as your back." Yusuke patted Kagome's back.

"And no one is to ask about my imouto again." Yusuke gritted out to the rest, who gave nods.

_'A woman best weapon is their tears.'_

_-Agreed.-_

"I'm sorry that I slapped you, I didn't know-"

"As you said, you didn't know, so...all is forgiven." Kagome interjected before Keiko could finish her apology. Gaining an award winning smile from Keiko.

"So...why are you here and where is that new spirit detect- AH! I didn't say anything about the spirit thing and-"

"Is okay, I'm the new spirit detective."

A soft 'oh' came from Yusuke before he exclaimed with an ear crashing 'WHAT.'

_'My ears! Do ningens have to be so damn loud!'_

_-You're just equally loud as he is- _Kagome hissed back at Kimiko who was cut short of retorting back when Yusuke decided to give Kagome the shake.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He emphasised each word with a shake, if he had shook any harder, Kagome's head would have snapped from the back and forth force.

"Stopshaking me, you baka!" Kimiko took over Kagome's body for a moment and gave Yusuke a big slap on the right cheek, which send him flying out of the door.

"Oh my god! Yusuke, I'm so sorry!" Kagome exclaimed and ran out of the door for Yusuke after pushing Kimiko back into the bubble barrier. But not before noticing the way Hiei was looking at her.

_-You made Hiei suspicous of us-_

_'So? He still have to end up dying in this mission.'_

_-You are impossible.-_

_'And I have you to thank for making me this way.'_

_

* * *

_

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Kagome who was trying to get Yusuke to wake up from his dizzy state along with Keiko. He looked at the fox whom had returned after putting Youko in control.

_#Hn, something is not right about that girl.#_

_/Well, that girl happened to be my soon to be mate/ _Youko snapped before Shuuichi could answer.

_What's wrong with Kagome?_

_/There's nothing wrong with Kagome except for the fact that she is just too beautiful to be a ningen./_

_#Fox...you are hopeless. There's something wrong with her, and I intend to find out.# _Wtih that Hiei disappeared into the shadow.

.End Of Chapter Six.

P.S. Read my new fic and review, thanks!


End file.
